vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Help Me
Help Me Van Helsing - Promos, Cast Promotional Photos + First 2 Promotional Episode Photos & Synopsis is the pilot and premiere episode of Van Helsing. An advance preview aired on July 31, 2016. Synopsis After spending years in a coma, Vanessa is thrust into a post-apocalyptic world ruled by vampires; Vanessa makes a discovery that could save humanity, but makes her a target for vampires. Recap 2019 Three years since "The Rising" began. Civilization has fallen. Vampires rule the streets. Only whispers of a human savior Have given mankind hope. Vanessa Helsing lays unconscious on an exam table as rapid fire and screams sound off in the background. Three vampires appear from the shadows, they quickly approach Vanessa with the intent to take her. One vampire feeds from her neck, moment later he begins to puke up the blood and convulse, eventually falling to the floor. Vanessa then awakens, the other two vampire go in for the attack but she makes quick work of them both, while the initial vampire appears to be going through some form of shock after drinking her blood. *Flashback* Thirty six hours earlier Vanessa lays on the table of the exam room, a man named Axel Miller is sitting in a chair next to a cage, explaining to whoever inside that he misses the little things about life, like eating Subway for lunch. Inside the cage is a vampire named Doc; Axel is feeding her his blood through a transfusion tube. An alarm begins to sounds, he assumes that it's has something to do with the south-west entrance. Doc evilly laughs, yelling out "they're coming" several times. Axel discovers that it's people seeking help and looking for refuge, but he informs them that they can't come in. He announces himself as a US Marine who has been ordered to guard the Seattle Valley General Hospital, and that letting them in would compromise the mission. From the other side of the door with the civilians, Ted orders Axel to open the door, and Axel complies. Ted, Axel, and several other men fire at the vampires that are outside the door, as Axel is trying to fend off a vampire, Sam takes it out with a aluminum baseball bat from behind, he thanks Sam for saving him once they all make it back inside the hospital, but Sam does not respond, Mohamad explains that Sam is deaf, so there's no use in thanking him. John looks around the hospital for his wife Wendy, he had assumed that she had made it end but she didn't. He tells Axel that he wife is still out there, defenseless, but Axel can't allow him to leave as it may compromise the mission, he knocks John unconscious with a blow to the head. As they head up the escaltor, Ted sarcastically thanks Axel for changing the code to the door, however, with Ted being gone for six months, he felt it was the right call. Ted says that he never even made it back to the base as he was cut off by the vampire and hunted down. They walk through a room filled with UV lights as they reach the lab, when they reach the lab, Cynthia leans up against the steel cage, unaware of what's inside, Doc rams the cage, trying attack Cynthia who is on the outside of it, they group is surprised to learn that they're keeping a vampire as a pet. Mohamad makes a smart remark, while Karen and Cynthia state the obvious, that Doc has been bitten and she's dangerous. Axel informs them all that if anyone touches her they'll be thrown off the roof. When Nicole mentions Vanessa, he tells them that as far as they are concerned, she doesn't exist, pointing a gun at them all to make sure that they have an understanding, as he walks off, Mohamad signs something to Sam, causing him to chuckle. Nicole begins to wonder how safe they actually are at the hospital, she mentions how he's keeping around both Doc and Vanessa, and how he treated John's wife, Nicole thinks of him as an animal. Karen tells her to keep it down as Axel is an animal with a machine gun, so he's dangerous. Axel is doing inventory of the food, John approaches, trying to make peace, he apologizes for his actions earlier. He pleads with Axel to let him out, but he still won't allow it, John picks up a pipe and swings, Axel dodges, then holding him down on the table, explaining that he knowns how John is feeling but there's nothing they can do for her. Back at the exam room, Ted is shocked to learn that Doc is a vampire, Axel informs him that it happened six months ago when he was providing cover for Ted and the others to get out. Doc went down to make sure the door got shut behind them, everything went to hell, as she was trying to help someone get back inside, a vampire took a chunk out her arm, and she turned shortly after that. Ted says that they won't be okay with a vampire around, but Axel has no intention of letting them stay. He then asks Ted how he hooked up with this group of survivors, he found them while hiding from the vampires, going on to say that it's hell out there and a person would do anything just to survive another day. While Ted and Axel are gone, the survivors decide that it's time to take out Doc and Vanessa for their own safety. Mohamad rushes in front of them, requesting that they don't go through with it, he and John get into a brief exchange of words, John challenges him, approaching closer with a kitchen knife, but Sam comes from behind, pressing his bat against John's face in Mohamad's defense. When Ted and Axel return, everyone pretends as if nothing happens, Sam then approaches Doc's cage, she comes closer to the cage, however, he shows no fear, even mocking her. Axel is on watch, as he prepares to close the big steel doors, he hears a noise, deciding to further investigate. The vampires have made their way in and they attack, Axel fires at them but there's too many, as the group attempts to get someplace safe, they are attacked, Karen tries to shut the big metal doors but the vamps force their way through. Sam and Mohamad handle themselves pretty well but the same can't be said for some of the others, Karen is bitten at least once by the vampires, with Karen in transition, Cynthia had no other choice but to kill her, she does so with a fire extinguisher. *flashback over* Everyone enters the exam room to see Vanessa slicing up a vampire, after taking out the vampire, she looks up, calling out to someone named Dylan, wondering who everyone else is. After all the vampires have been killed, they are now tasked with getting rid of the bodies, apparently they dump them down some type of shoot. In the lab, Sam brings Cynthia a drink, she tells him that her parents and brother were in Hawaii when The Rising happened, she was suppose to go as well but she lied, telling her family that she had a mid-term when she was really hooking up with some guy. She apologies for dumping that on him, she was never like that before, now she's just trying to get it together. Axel and Ted begin wondering how the vampires got in, Axel explains that he gave the codes to Mohamad and Sam, Ted apologizes if the vamps getting in had anything to do with the survivors, he begins to question if they should even be there. Nicole enters the exam room, asking Vanessa what is she and why she's there, but Vanessa doesn't have any answers as she doesn't remember anything. Nicole thinks that she's lying, she tells Vanessa that she was an animal the prior night and she got bit but nothing happened, she knows that Vanessa is something but she's not sure what. She blames everything that just happened on her but Vanessa insists that she has no idea what is going on, all she knows is that she has a daughter named Dylan. Nicole explains that they've all lost people but Vanessa's story is just too unbelievable, Vanessa tells her to back up as she creeps closer with a weapon in hand. Ted shows up and breaks up the confrontation before it can escalate. Axel enters, handing over some clothes to Vanessa who demands to know where her daughter is, Axel says that her daughter is dead if she's been out there that entire time. When he leaves, Ted explains to her that Axel has been caged up for a while and the world went to hell a couple years ago. Vanessa is shocked to learn that it's been years, he offers to help Vanessa find her Dylan but he must first come up with a plan. Vanessa is showering, washing off the blood, Axel enters the showers, he tells Vanessa that she doesn't have to worry as he's seen everything she's got. He says its better to double up on showers as they don't have much water, so he joins her, she notices the wounds on his back, she wants to know what happened to her but he doesn't know, explaining his mission was to come and pick up a dead body, then a Volcano goes off in Wyoming, taking out half the western states, that's when the vampires attacked. His orders were to protect her and the doctor, he did his duty, he watched her and kept the doc alive, that's all he knows. Vanessa wonder why her, Axel was hoping she would know, he assumes it has something to do with the Rising, Axel explains that Doc thought there was something special about her, she said that Vanessa should've died already, that she was killed, or that she weren't or shouldn't be. Vanessa picks up his rifle while he's distracted and leads him out, Ted comes up from behind and takes the gun away, Vanessa declares that she's getting out of the hospital one way or another. He sends Axel to get some pants as he and Vanessa secretly plan to leave. They gather supplies, Axel catches them with his gun raised at both, insisting that no one leaves. Ted tells him the mission is over, he just wants to help Vanessa find her kid, Axel then reveals that he knows that Ted let the vampires in, informing them that he gave everyone a fake code to the door, but Ted is the only one that knows he keeps the real codes in his notebook. Ted attacks Axel they fight and fire off rounds as Vanessa escapes, Ted gains the upper hand long enough to get away, Sam and Mohamad enter and they all three go looking for Ted and Vanessa. Vanessa makes it to the roof, she discovers what the world has become, Ted finds her, demanding that she comes along, whether it be dead or alive. He comes at her with a knife, managing to cut her a couple times, Axel, Sam, and Mohamad eventually make their way to the roof, Ted grabs Vanessa, holding a knife to her throat, he says that he needs to hand Vanessa over to them (the vampires), he says that they promised to leave them along if they get Vanessa. She breaks free but Ted stabs her directly in the hand, with the knife still in her hand, she swing it back into Ted's eyes, thus killing him, she pulls the knife out and immediately begins to heal. Mohamad makes a snide remark about her having super powers. Axel escorts her back to her room, Vanessa is angry as she still wants to leave to find Dylan but he won't allow. A voice can be heard yelling through out the hospital, a man covered in blood crawls out the shoot that the dead bodies were earlier thrown down into. This man looks through the hospital, wondering if anyone else is there, he walks down the hall where he encounter the UV lights, he is shocked to see that they have no effect on him. The group slowly approaches the man pleading for help, they recognize him as one of the vampires from earlier, John realizes that she is responsible for this, the man says that she turned him back into a human, he says as soon as he tasted her blood, he could tell. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Tim Guinee as Ted * Alison Wandzura as Nicole * Avery Konrad as Cynthia * Jennifer Spence as Karen Multimedia |-|Promotional= Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_4.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_11.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_12.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_13.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_14.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_15.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_16.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_17.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_18.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_3.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_5.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_6.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_7.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_8.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_9.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Promotional_Photo_10.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Help_Me_1x01_Vampires_attack.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Nicole_in_doorway.png Help_Me_1x01_Karen.png Help Me 1x01 Axel fedding Doc his blood.jpg Help Me 1x01 Axel is locked and loaded.jpg Help Me 1x01 Axel pleads with Vanessa.jpg Help Me 1x01 Axel shoots vampires.jpg Help Me 1x01 Axel vs John.jpg Help Me 1x01 Comatose Vanessa.jpg Help Me 1x01 Cynthia kills.jpg Help Me 1x01 Cynthia on the verge of a breakdown.jpg Help Me 1x01 Flesh covered in blood.jpg Help Me 1x01 Flesh in UV light.jpg Help Me 1x01 Mohamad blocking the cage.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Sam_with_his_signature_bat.jpg Help Me 1x01 Ted goes after Vanessa.jpg Help Me 1x01 Ted stabs Vanessa in the hand.jpg Help Me 1x01 The Survivors enter the Hospital (Axel, Ted, John, Cynthia and Nicole).jpg Help Me 1x01 The Survivors fight (Cynthia, Nicole, John, Karen, Sam and Mohamad).jpg Help Me 1x01 Vampire Flesh bites Vanessa.jpg Help Me 1x01 Vanessa kills a vampire.jpg Help Me 1x01 Vanessa, Ted and Axel talk.jpg Help Me 1x01 Vanessa's first look at the new world.jpg Help_Me_1x01Ted.jpg |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Inside Episode 1 'The Vampire Apocalypse' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1 Episode 'Vampires Swarming' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1 Episode 1 'Dead or Alive' Syfy Trivia *Syfy initially aired a full preview of the pilot episode on July 31, 2016 at 10.00 p.m., it was set up to directly follow the premiere of Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens. *Flesh is the first on screen character seen to be cured of being a Vampire. *Karen dies in this episode after being bitten. Another survivor put her out of her misery. Episode Guide References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Premiere